under an angels wing
by XxZOmBIE uNICoRNxX
Summary: roxas is 18 and hes just been sold. to none other than axel who is 26 and super deadly. but axel knew roxas from before this. to bad roxas doesnt remember. but axel will do anything to win back his heart. yaoi-akuroku dont like it dont read it
1. previews

_**hi! well this is actualy THE FIRST fan fiction i've EVER written so be nice yes? this first chapter IS VERY SHORT because i just want some critisisom. ^^ if i feel good about it i'll comtinue the story ya'noe dont be to harsh im fragile :D SUMMERY: Roxas is a 3rd year in high school. He skipped all of the beginning of the year and now he goes and gets mixed up with alot of things and whoes there to save him? *intence music* AXEL! . . . but Axel isnt as good as he seems **_

_***baised mostly off of the manga okane na gai YAOI IN THE FUTER!***_

_**ROXASPOV**_

**_I walked threw the big white door, the light was so bright I covered my eyeswith my hand as I walked threw._**  
><strong><em>I had no idea where I was at the momment only the feeling in my chest that told me I should be here. . .<em>**  
><strong><em>but where was here. . .here was anyplace as long as it was not where I was at before. I heard a delighted laugh like an angel but more sinester. A big white chair a figure on the other side, and small clumps of red pooping out threw the sides of the chair. I got on one knee And dropped my head closing my eyes. . .yes THIS is where I was meant to be I heard the chair turn. . .an intake of breath to speak. . .<em>** "ROXAS SINX SNYDER YOU WAKE UP THIS INTANT!".

I knew that voice anywere. . .cloud. . .my older brother. And he was mad. . .FUCK.

"what?" I croaked my throat still dry from all my sleep. I pulled the covers only slightly off my face "do you know what this is Roxas?" he asked impationtly holding an envelope in front of me. I glared at him "of course not does it look like I can see through paper?" I sat up completely now. I could feel my spikes dangling everywhere "Don't be a smart ass Roxas because I'm not in the mood for your bipolor personaly" he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"if you weren't in the mood for me why the fuck did you come into my room? huh?" he was slightly red meaning i was overdoing it but, i had a feeing I didn't want to know what was inside that envelope so i have to make him leave. "and anyway I have to get to school. . ." my voice trailed off as i saw the look on his face when I said that. " thats actualy what this envelope is for Roxas" he was glareing daggers at me. I sighed I knew what the envelope said already.

"cloud. . .I can explain" i said feebily voiding his eyes. "yes Roxas PLEASE explain to me how you've missed EVERYDAY of school?" I flinched away. "I...I..." I didn't want to tell him the real reason for me skipping so much aschool. . ."I didn't feel like going. . ."suddenly there was a hand on the back of my shirt collor. " get the fuck out of bed RIGHT FUCKING NOW and put on your goddamn uniform because I'm driving you to school" I kicked my legs in the air "let go Cloud!" I grabbed onto the arm that was holding me and tried to peel it off of me "Cloud you're overdoing it again" a soft calm voice came through the opining of my door.

"Leon I am NOT over doing it! you are to soft on him." Cloud yelled, but still put me down. "he skipped the whole begining of school Leon. how do you expect him to get a rspectible career like this? well?" I slowely walked away from them, and into the bathroom. I closed my eyes as I walked past the mirror. So as not to see myself. i sighed "well it lookes like I'm going to school today. . ." i slipped my shirt off and saw huge red scares on my chest. they will always be here. and ive had them for a long time yet every time i see them i flinch in pain.

"Roxas can you plaese hurry?" Leons asks sweetly from the other side of the door "DON'T ASK~...ROXAS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE NOW!" I pulled the uniform out of the un-opened bag and put it on. "cloud im coming hold on" I slamed the door open and grabbed my backpack and walked out to Clouds car. he honked the horn twice as I walked to the passenger door. "I'm here, I'm here gosh. . ." I looked back at my house looking directly at the window to my room. I sighed I already missed the soft feeling of my bed. I opened the car door and got in. as we drove away I saw Leon waving us good-bye "Roxas you can't keep on relying on Leon to have your back. . ." Clou told me as he drove giving me one quick glane "why...why was Leon there?" Cloud always tried to fool me that him and Loen were just bestfriends. but im not stupid. . .innocent. . .or death. I knew they were together. I just wanted him to tell me himself. "Can't I have friends over to visit me Roxas?" I looked at him through narrow eyes "yes Cloud you are. But the only person you ever bring home is Leon. . ." his hands had tightened on the stearing wheel. "he's my bestfriend" I looked at him with humor in my face "realy now Cloud. I hadn't noticed since he practicly lives in our house." Clouds lips twiched and I knew he wanted to smile.

"we're here Roxas. . ." I looked and saw hundreds of kids walking into the school. my stomach melted, and my heart shot up into my throat. I was not ready to be surounded by so many people. "All right Roxas. . .im going to talk with your principal. . .you go to class" I reached for the door handle with a shakey hand. the door creaked open and I put one foot out and looked at Cloud with pleading eyes. I silently begged him not to force me into this hell. and in return he put his hand on my shoulder softly. I thought for a second he was going to let me stay when suddenly he pushed m eout of the car "hurry to class Roxas" I dropped my head and grabbed my backpack fromthe passenger seat "jerk. . ." I felt eyes burning wholes on the back of my head. my face heated up slightly as i walked quikly to class. I looked down at my schedule constantly. "aha!' I blurted out when I finaly found the door marked 219B.

I looked around to see the few people the had heard my outburst staring at me. I turned slightly pink, and ran into class. "E-excuse me. . ." i mummbled out head tucked slightly into my books,I pulled out my schedule towards the teacher. He stared at me for a second-and all the other students aswell-than walked up slowely to me grabbing the think paper. "ah. . .Roxas. . .I knew I had been missing a student all these months. . ." He gave me a playful smile and walked back to his desk. he opened a cabnet and pulled a a HUGE text book "this is your Bio text book. . .there is only one open seet next to. . ."he looked through a pile of papers on a clipboard and than at the back seats "Demyx Rile" I lookedback to see a blonde haired boy with a smug grin on his face with his hand up.

"demyx. . ." I mummbled softly as I walked back to the chair next to his. This kid had a wierd name. . .and wierd hair. . .and his unifor was ripped up. . .but it looked liek it was done perpusly. . ."Hi Roxas and Demxy Rile. . .but you already know that since the teacher just told you. . ." I opened my mouth to talk "Well Roxas where are you from?" he interupted me "I'm from Dest-" he put his hand over my mouth "let me guess! Destiny island?" I nodded pulling his and off my face. He looked around the class than back to me the smug smirk back on his face "er. . .whats with the smile?" He pointed around the class and whispers "I hit the jackpot. . .with a cutie like you all these guys are jealuse of me!" I blushed and looked around "uh. . .guys?" I looked down hiding my red face.

"yes guys hav you EVER looked in a mirr-" the teacher called on Demxy to answer a question niether of us heard. I giggled softly into my sleeve while Demyx studdered to answer the question. The rest of class was just as "productive" I walked out to the hallway face stuck in my schedule again."whats your next class Roxas?" Demyx asked from behind me I looked up athim as he leaned over my short body to see my schedule "oh. Uh. . .agriculture. .. " He smiled "e15?" he asked in a suspicios voice. I looked back down at the paper "uh. Yea. Why do you have thi class?" he shook his head. still grinning "no. but my friend Axel does. you're going to LOVE him" I smiled softly. *im scared for my life* I thought trying to imagen this "AXEL" guy I nodded and walked in the directon the paper told me to go. what if he was a thug? a hoodlum! stealing money from me everyday because I was new.

I was scaring myself and I stood right in front of the class room my handsa shaking to muc ht oopen the door. Maybe I should just skip this class. ..No Cloud is already pissed enough. . .I swallowed down the lump in my throat, and pulled open the door. closeing my eyes I walked into the class. but one step in I slammed into something hard and skinny. I opened one eye to see and bright red haired boy looking down at me with clear green eyes and a smile plastered on his face "well hello there. . .I'm Axel. . ." I blushed and stepped back "H-hi I'm Roxas" I mummbled not looking away from his eyes

_***THIS WAS AXEL***_

**_sooooooooooooooooooooo? tell me what you think! review review! and tell me if i should continue :D_**


	2. rules to the game

thanks to everyone that favorited me im so happy you did.

well im actualy going to start typing the begging of this story today xD*bites axel plushies head in excitment*

so hear is how my story will work (so no one gets confused!)

ever chapter will be written TWICE once in roxas's point of view, and once in Axels point of view.

if you want something to happen in the story feel free to review i might just do it. psstt but only cuz i want to not because

i dont have this story planned out at all * looks side to side suspiciously*

please enjoy it. reviews are ALWAYS welcome. in fact im sad i didnt get any here Dx *goes to cry in corner*

well wish me good luck!

~o0o~ Bunnie ~o0o~ 


End file.
